Colorful Love
by Fuyu in Wonderland
Summary: Primeiro: Não podemos cobrar fidelidade do outro; Segundo: Não podemos nos apaixonar um pelo outro, se acontecer isso, a gente senta para conversar e Terceiro: Não reclamar do fato de ter... Digamos a mão boba.(SAIXSAKU) (REPOSTANDO e REESCREVENDO)
1. Trailer

Olá pessoal! Tudo bem?

Depois de anos parado com essa fanfic, decidi reescrevê-lo e repostar aqui na fanfiction. Prometo solenemente que desta vez vou terminar essa fic!

(Fanfic originalmente publicada na minha conta antiga, DeathL)

Boa leitura!

X . x . X

 _"Minha pessoa amada, você me escutará? Por favor não ria..._

 _Eu sei que dizer "eu te amo" já é um clichê_

 _Mas essas são as únicas palavras que consigo te dizer_

 _Ei, você achou engraçado e riu de novo, não riu?"_

 _(Ai Uta – GreeeeN)_

 **Colorful Love**

 _Trailer:_

 **Dois amigos:**

-Para com isso Sai, eu não sou tão feia quanto os seus desenhos. Eu sei que você pode fazer coisa melhor.

-Eu sei feiosa, mas te amolar é mais legal do que te deixar feliz.

 **Um pequeno acidente de percurso:**

-Droga, isso não aconteceu com a gente, aconteceu?

-Acredite Sakura, isso aconteceu e é bem real.

 **Algumas condições:**

-Faremos o seguinte então: Vamos entrar nessa que as pessoas chamam de amizade colorida...Afinal, não temos muito para perder não?

-Sim...

-Ah e vamos impor algumas condições: Primeiro: Não podemos cobrar fidelidade do outro; Segundo: Não podemos nos apaixonar um pelo outro, se acontecer isso, a gente senta para conversar e Terceiro: Não reclamar do fato de ter... Digamos a mão boba.

 **Algumas confusões:**

-Aí grande, não encosta a mão nela.

-Não se intromete ô branquelo, por acaso você é o que dela? Namorado?

-E se for? Qual é o problema?

 **Grandes problemas:**

-Er... Sai? Tenho uma coisa pra te contar...

-O que houve Sakura?

-...Estou grávida.

 **Dentre tudo isso, floresce um sentimento:**

-Nunca imaginei que ia falar isso para você Feiosa, mas eu te amo.

 **Estrelando Haruno Sakura:**

-Sai seu idiota, devolve o meu Totoro de pelúcia!

 **Sai:**

-Feiosa, eu sei que você quer transar comigo... Está na sua cara!

 **Uzumaki Naruto:**

-Sai, não vá inventar de machucar mais a Sakura-chan! Estou de olho em você!

 **Yamanaka Ino:**

-Oh My God! Não acredito que você está pegando o gostoso do Sai!

 **Nara Shikamaru:**

-Para com isso Ino... Affe, que problemático...

 **Confiram essa história em breve, na tela da fanfiction!**

X . x . X

Espero que ainda tenha gente para ler isto e agradeço muito pela atenção!

Beijos.


	2. Capítulo 1: Amigos

Olá pessoal!

Resolvi publicar dois capítulos de uma vez, afinal eu tenho até o capítulo 7 escrito e tudo mais, para que segurar tanto não é mesmo?

Boa leitura!

X . x . X

 _"Minha pessoa amada, você me escutará? Por favor não ria..._

 _Eu sei que dizer "eu te amo" já é um clichê_

 _Mas essas são as únicas palavras que consigo te dizer_

 _Ei, você achou engraçado e riu de novo, não riu?"_

 _(Ai Uta – GreeeeN)_

 **Colorful Love**

 **Capítulo Um: Amigos**

-SAI SEU DESGRAÇADO! O QUE É ESSA COISA AQUI?

Essa garota de cabelos róseos sou eu, me chamo Haruno Sakura, estudante da faculdade de medicina na Toudai¹, esse rapaz que estou espancando com um caderno de desenhos é o Sai, estudante de artes na mesma faculdade que eu estudo e apesar das provocações, brincadeiras irritantes e infantis, posso chamar ele de melhor amigo.

-Quanta violência feiosa, é por isso que você não consegue nenhum namorado... Você é bruta demais...

-É PORQUE VOCÊ PROVOCA SEU IDIOTA, NÃO ME CHAMA DE FEIOSA NÃO!

Vi Sai revirar os seus olhos enquanto via o seu precioso cadernos de desenhos ficar todo amassado pelo impacto das pancadas que dava na cabeça dele, eu estava furiosa porque não era de hoje que esse cara me provoca.

-Não sei o motivo por ter ficado tão brava, só desenhei você da maneira que eu enxergo.

-Então o que é essa coisa?

Praticamente esfreguei o desenho de um monstro cor-de-rosa com uma testa enorme na cara desse branquelo desgraçado com sorriso falso estampado na cara. Sério, como posso considerar um ser desses meu amigo?

-Sakura, já chega! Todo mundo está nos encarando... Estou ficando com vergonha dessa situação. – Sasuke-kun, que se mantinha calado até então, decidiu interferir com um olhar mortal em nossas direções

-Mas Sasuke-kun, estou horrível nesse desenho olhe!

Mostrei o desenho a ele, que o analisou por alguns segundos para depois cair na gargalhada. Não sei se fico feliz ou triste por isso, afinal Sasuke-kun raramente tem uma crise de risos como essa que ele está tendo agora.

-Será que demorei muito?

A atenção agora foi voltada para namorada do Sasuke-kun, Hyuuga Hinata. Confesso que fiquei muito chateada quando os dois resolveram engatar um relacionamento, mas isso faz muito tempo e agora considero os dois como o casal mais fofo que conheço. Tirando o fato que eles não se largam por um segundo, ao contrário do que você está pensando, não é dor de cotovelo, é a mais pura realidade.

-Não se preocupe Hime, nós não esperamos muito.

Disse Sasuke-kun, enquanto a abraçava pela cintura e dava vários beijos nos lábios dela de um jeito carinhoso. Estou há tanto tempo sem beijar alguém que ver aqueles dois grudados daquela maneira me causou uma certa inveja... Preciso urgentemente arrumar um namorado.

-Olha, eu aceitei sair com vocês só porque me prometeram que não iam me deixar de vela. – Resmungou Sai, enquanto pegava o seu caderno de desenhos de volta que ainda permanecia em minhas mãos.

-Não sabia que você chamaria a Sakura. Você pode se distrair com ela e prometo que nem perceberá a nossa presença.

-Nem pensar, os nossos assuntos não se batem no fim... Sempre acabo falando demais sobre arte e ela sobre alguma matéria estranha de anatomia...

-Ou acabamos tendo umas brigas bobas quando entramos no assunto melhor escritor. - Interrompi Sai, meio mal humorada já.

-Que seja, eu não vou desgrudar da minha namorada por hoje.

Rolei os olhos. Por que eu aceitei sair com eles? Por quê?

-Ok, se não vão parar com isso, vou levar a feiosa para fazermos coisas melhores do que ver vocês dois se pegando. Com licença.

Sai pegou no meu pulso e saiu me puxando pelas ruas de Akibahara. Francamente, eu odeio esse lugar e muito menos esse silêncio constrangedor que se instalou entre nós, tenho certeza que estou com a face mais corada que o normal pela situação em que me encontro.

Esse contato incomum me trouxe várias sensações que eu não tinha faz algum tempo. Corei mais ainda, constrangida. Por que ele tinha que ter esse efeito sobre mim? Ou era apenas a carência? Espero eu que seja isso mesmo.

-Para com isso de me chamar de feiosa Sai, eu não sou tão feia quanto os seus desenhos. Eu sei que você pode fazer coisa melhor. – Disse, tentando puxar algum assunto para quebrar esse silêncio.

-Eu sei feiosa, mas te amolar é mais legal do que te deixar feliz. – Ele me respondeu com o seu sorriso irritante como sempre e segurando mais firme a minha mão.

Com essa última afirmação, eu dei um soco de leve no braço de Sai, que fingiu não ter sido afetado e continuou a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Por que você sempre recorre à violência quando você ouve o que não quer ou quando as coisas não saem como você planeja? E por que sempre eu acabo apanhando?

-Deve ser porque não importa o que eu faça, diga ou esperneie, você sempre estará ao meu lado. E também porque você é um masoquista. - Sai arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas, incrédulo com a minha afirmação

Sorri, e continuei a seguir meu caminho após Sai soltar a minha mão ao chegar na cafeteira que a gente sempre frequenta e temos as nossas "discussões" filosóficas. Fomos recepcionados pela sorridente Ino, que é um dos motivos da gente vir tanto para cá(além do café excelente e barato).

Apesar de todas as nossas brigas infantis e de todos os nossos atritos, sabia que Sai é um dos poucos amigos que faria de tudo para me ajudar quando estivesse em apuros.

Porém, não sei o real motivo, mas ultimamente venho me sentindo muito atraída tanto romanticamente e quanto sexualmente pelo dito melhor amigo. O que eu faço? Tantos dilemas rodeiam o meu pensamentos, mas não chego à lugar algum. Voltei a me concentrar no discurso caloroso de Sai sobre a arte renascentista e o quanto o estudo de proporções e luzes era extremamente importante para um artista como ele e passamos a tarde discutindo sobre diversos assuntos.

X . x . X

Espero que apreciem! Muito obrigada pela paciência e carinho!

Beijos.


	3. Capítulo 2: 46 derrotas e uma recompensa

Saudações pessoal! Notei que tinha esquecido de explicar a palavra Toudai que tinha destacado no capítulo anterior :'D Toudai é a abreviação de Tokyo Daigaku (Universidade de Tokyo)

Espero que apreciem esse capítulo!

X. x. X.

 _"Minha pessoa amada, você me escutará? Por favor, não ria..._

 _Eu sei que dizer "eu te amo" já é um clichê_

 _Mas essas são as únicas palavras que consigo te dizer_

 _Ei, você achou engraçado e riu de novo, não riu?"_

 _(Ai Uta – GreeeeeN)_

 **Colorful Love**

 **Capítulo 2: 46 derrotas e uma recompensa**

Fechei os olhos, aproveitando a música que tocava no ambiente. Olhei para o Sai, que estava distraído desenhando uma paisagem qualquer contendo mar e alguns barcos. Tomei mais um gole do meu cappuccino, esperando pacientemente que ele terminasse de desenhar para poder ir embora.

-Sai, você já está terminando? Precisamos ir embora antes de escurecer...

-Pode ir na frente Feiosa, eu sei que amanhã você tem que entrar mais cedo na faculdade por causa das provas...

-Nem pensar branquelo, na última vez que eu te deixei sozinho me falaram que você ficou desenhando até o gerente vir falar com você porque eles iam fechar a cafeteria! Vamos logo antes que eu jogue esse maldito caderno fora.

-Quem te disse isso? – Perguntou Sai enquanto tirava o seu caderno de suas mãos e se levantava da cadeira.

-Se esqueceu de que Ino trabalha aqui?

-Ah, a gostosa. Faz sentido. Mesmo sendo feiosa, até que você tem amigas bonitas.

Senti uma veia saltar da testa. Por que ele tinha que ser tão insensível?

-Que seja, é a sua vez de pagar o café. Agora eu vou embora antes que você me chame de feiosa mais uma vez.

Antes do Sai esboçar alguma reação, o deixei sozinho na cafeteria irritada. Por que ele tinha essa mania de me chamar de feiosa?

X. x. X.

-Um dia vocês vão acabar se casando. – Ino me disse, enquanto terminava de se arrumar para se encontrar com Shikamaru, seu namorado. – Você e o Sai são parecidos em alguns aspectos, deve ser por isso que acabam se desentendendo toda vez que sentam para conversar.

-Eu parecida com aquele branquelo que se acha o Da Vinci? Não Ino, agora você está forçando a amizade!

-Sakura, pensa bem: Vocês adoram aquela cafeteria, sempre pedem o cappuccino com bastante chantilly, com um toque de canela e de baunilha, adoram se alfinetar sempre que tem uma oportunidade, um fica inventando apelidos carinhosos que só vocês mesmo entendem e...

-Chega Porquinha, assim fica difícil negar que somos um pouco parecidos... – Suspirei, completamente derrotada pela minha melhor amiga.

-Pouco? – Ironizou Ino - Se não soubesse que você é filha única, te juraria que vocês são irmãos... Como não são eu lhe digo que vocês são almas gêmeas!

-Que horror Ino, nós não ficamos no mesmo ambiente sem se alfinetar por mais de 5 minutos, quem dirá compartilhar uma vida com ele? Não, nem pensar...

Disse, horrorizada ao imaginar a situação, mas no fundo queria que isso acontecesse de verdade. Enquanto isso Ino finalizou a sua maquiagem com uma última passada no rímel, sorriu ao ficar satisfeita com o resultado, alisou um amassado que nem existia no seu vestido preto bem justo ao corpo que realçava as suas curvas.

-Ino, você pretende matar o Shikamaru do coração hoje?

-Vou considerar isso como elogio Testuda. – Ino falou enquanto pegava o seu scarpin preto com detalhes em strass no salto. – Será que eu exagerei no visual? É só um jantar bobo.

-Ino, deixa de ser boba, você está linda. Aposto que Shikamaru nem vai conseguir pregar o olho de tão preocupado que ele vai ficar com tantos homens babando em cima de você.

-E o mais legal vai ser esfregar na cara daquela loira aguada que Shikamaru é só meu!

Disse com um sorriso maldoso no rosto, o que me rendeu um olhar reprovador. Não importava quanto tempo passe, Ino cismava que Temari gostava de Shikamaru e que ela a detestava por ter perdido o rapaz preguiçoso para a porquinha.

– E o mais importante: todos morrerão de inveja do meu preguiçoso naquele restaurante hoje!

-Porquinha, se o seu ego inflar mais que isso, você vai acabar explodindo.

-Besta. Agora tenho que ir Testuda. Tem certeza que você não quer vir conosco?

Ino comentou, enquanto pegava os seus pertences ao ouvir a campainha. Eu fiz a minha melhor expressão de indignação e a respondi, pegando o controle do meu vídeo-game.

-Tenho. Não quero ficar de vela e tenho um jogo para terminar.

-Por isso que eu te falo: Arrume um namorado e urgente! Aliás, ficar grudada no vídeo-game não vai te fazer arrumar um.

Revirei os olhos, cansada de ouvir essa expressão sair da boca de muita gente. Ino suspirou vendo que foi ignorada completamente quando eu peguei o controle da tv e liguei o console. Derrotada, foi em direção à porta, logo em seguida só ouvi um "Shika, você está atrasado" um "Problemático" e alguns murmurinhos antes deles irem para o jantar.

X. x. X.

Tinha acabado de ligar o meu vídeo-game para tentar relaxar um pouco, quando a campainha tocou. Estranhei porque raramente Ino esquecia a chave do apartamento e muito, mas muito raramente ela voltava no mesmo dia quando saía para jantar com Shikamaru fora que eles acabaram de sair apressados. Franzi a testa ao ver pelo olho mágico que eram Sai e Naruto àquela hora da noite.

-Naruto, Sai! O que vocês fazem aqui?

-Sakura-chan! Você se lembra de que tinha lhe prometido que ia te dar alguns jogos depois que eu zerasse eles? Foi por isso que eu vim!

Naruto me disse, enquanto entrava em meu apartamento e com o seu típico sorriso radiante que dificilmente saía de seu rosto. Ele entregou uma sacolinha de papel com diversos jogos que eu estava doida para jogar, mas não tinha dinheiro o suficiente para comprar eles.

-Sim claro que me lembro! – Sorri ao ver que pela primeira vez Naruto se lembrava de trazer algo que ele me prometia em dar. – Mas e o Sai veio junto de brinde?

-Eu só vim junto porque Naruto estava saindo de casa bem na hora que ia chamar ele para ir a festa que vai ter lá na faculdade de artes.

-E vocês vão?

-Eu não posso Sakura-chan, amanhã tenho prova de cálculo. Queria muito ir, mas não quero correr o risco de pegar uma DP só por causa de uma festa.

-Naruto, o que você comeu hoje? Você está mais sensato que o normal! – Tentei fingir que me espantei com a atitude dele.

-Quando se trata da minha vida, eu sou sensato Sakura-chan! Desse jeito as pessoas vão achar que sou um irresponsável!

-E você não é? – Ironizou Sai. – Se não me falha a memória, nós tivemos que pagar sua conta de luz porque tinha perdido o dinheiro, uma vez tive que te salvar de um possível coma alcoólico só pelo fato do Kiba ter te dito que você era mais fraco que ele...

-Tudo bem, vocês venceram essa hoje, só porque eu tenho que voltar logo para casa e tentar me concentrar pra prova de amanhã. Agora eu preciso ir antes que fique tarde.

Naruto sumiu de nossas vistas com uma velocidade impressionante e ainda por cima me deixou sozinha com o Sai. Se eu não conhecesse o loiro tão bem, diria que foi de propósito para nos deixar a sós.

-Feiosa, cadê a sua amiga? – Sai comentou, enquanto entrava no apartamento sem ser convidado, o que me rendeu uma leve irritação.

-Ela saiu para jantar com Shikamaru.

-Entendi...Então, tem café para beber? – Sai me disse, se jogando no sofá e pegando um dos controles do Playstation. – Tekken VS Street Fighter? Quanto mau gosto.

-Pedi a sua opinião? Toma, aqui está o seu café. Se quiser mais, tem na garrafa térmica.

Estendi a caneca que ele deixou no apartamento caso Sai viesse me visitar de repente e como esse ser gosta de "exclusividade", esta xícara seria de certa forma, de uso exclusivo dele e coloquei a garrafa na mesa de centro.

-Pensei que tivesse jogado fora essa caneca.

-Por que faria isso? – Perguntei, pegando o outro controle para jogar uma partida com ele.

-Porque toda vez que você vê-la, vai se lembrar de mim. Você tem algum outro jogo além desse? – Sai comentou, enquanto escolhia o Yoshimitsu e a Cammy para jogar.

-Larga de ser bobo, eu só guardo essa caneca porque você insistiu que queria algo de uso exclusivo seu quando você viesse me visitar. E por incrível que pareça, eu tenho outros jogos além do que o Naruto me trouxe hoje. – Retruquei escolhendo a Chun Li e Jin Kazama.

-Pensei que você só tivesse esse jogo. Faz meses que eu vejo você jogando ele.

Eu fiquei em silêncio para me concentrar à partida e vencê-lo mais uma vez. Desde que adquiri esse jogo, ele já perdeu 45 partidas para mim.

-Nada mau. – Sai comentou depois de perder mais um round. -Agora vamos de Call of Duty. Quero ganhar pelo menos uma vez de você.

Eu ri alto com essa afirmação. Ser competitivo demais tem as suas desvantagens.

-E você vai ficar na sua zona de conforto só para me vencer? Que coisa feia Sai. – Comentei em tom debochado e provocador.

-Não sou eu que venço de você sempre usando o jogo favorito.

-É, realmente... – Arcade era meu forte e o de Sai era FPS. – Então vamos lá.

A partida mal começou e já tinha levado 2 headshots do Sai. Estava começando a ficar frustrada porque ele estava me fazendo de saco de pancadas e ria cinicamente toda vez que eu bufava, completamente chateada. Como eu odiava jogo de tiro!

-Sakura, você precisa manter a calma e concentração, tentar imaginar onde o inimigo pode estar, decorar o mapa e saber onde pode ter algum obstáculo, algum lugar onde possa se esconder, tentar surpreender o inimigo. FPS não é só sair atirando desesperadamente.

Eu estava tão concentrada que mal ouvi os conselhos de Sai. Queria pelo menos dar um tiro certeiro nesse idiota para não perder tão feio. Sorri quando achei ele que estava de sniper em um dos pontos mais altos do mapa mas, meu sorriso desapareceu logo que a partida foi encerrada pelo tempo ter se esgotado.

-... Poxa! Logo agora que te achei! E não é justo você ficar de camper!

-Justo ou não, ganhei de você. Você quer revanche?

-Claro que eu quero! Não aceito perder de você.

-Hm... Tive uma ideia melhor que um simples revanche. Quero meu prêmio, Feiosa.

-Que tipo de recompensa Sai?

Perguntei completamente confusa. Sai sorriu como sempre, se aproximou de mim aos poucos e eu fui recuando na mesma medida que ele ia avançando contra mim até que não tinha mais para onde fugir e ele segurou meu queixo delicadamente. Nem preciso comentar que fiquei mais vermelha que qualquer coisa existente na face da terra.

-...S-ssai, o jogo, a revanche...

-Tanto o jogo, quanto a revanche podem esperar.

-O...O que você pretende fazer? – Perguntei desesperada enquanto ele encurtava a nossa distância.

-Você ainda tem dúvidas no que eu quero fazer? Eu vou e quero te beijar agora.

O mundo pareceu ter parado com aquela frase.

X. x. X.

Espero que apreciem este capítulo!

Qualquer crítica, comentários e sugestões estarei sempre à disposição de ouvi-los.

E lembrem-se, reviews fazem uma autora feliz!

Obrigada pela atenção de vocês...

Beijos.


	4. Capítulo 3: Amizade Colorida

Saudações meus caros!

Fiquei surpreendida que teve alguém que se lembrava dessa fic quando ainda postava na outra conta, agradeço de coração o carinho e espero dessa vez conseguir terminar essa história...

Obrigada a todos e boa leitura!

X. x. X.

 _"Minha pessoa amada, você me escutará? Por favor, não ria..._

 _Eu sei que dizer "eu te amo" já é um clichê_

 _Mas essas são as únicas palavras que consigo te dizer_

 _Ei, você achou engraçado e riu de novo, não riu?"_

 _(Ai Uta – GreeeeeN)_

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Amizade Colorida**

-O...O que você pretende fazer? - Perguntei desesperada ao ver que ele encurtava nossa distância.

-Você ainda tem dúvidas no que eu quero fazer? Eu vou e quero te beijar agora.

O mundo pareceu ter parado naquele momento.

Tudo bem que no fundo do meu ser desejava que aquilo um dia acontecesse. Mas naquele momento fiquei imóvel, não conseguia reagir positivamente ou negativamente diante a situação, foi como se minha alma tivesse saído de férias e se esquecesse de que ela pertence a um corpo desesperado para reagir diante aquelas palavras do meu (agora suposto) amigo.

Antes que formulasse alguma palavra para negar ou aceitar (já não sabia nem o que pensar) aquele beijo que Sai diz querer, impaciente como sempre, ele tomou meus lábios para si.

Praguejei mentalmente por aquele cínico capaz de soltar veneno com as palavras beijar tão bem, ser tão delicado e de certa forma gentil, não condizendo com o que ele sempre costuma ser. Deliciei-me tanto com esse ato que tinha me esquecido de que precisava respirar para viver. Afastamo-nos por falta de ar e ofegantes, levei minha mão para os meus lábios não acreditando muito bem no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

-O que você quer fazer comigo?

Sai sorriu. Sem dizer uma única palavra, voltou a me beijar novamente. Confesso que fiquei entorpecida com os seus atos, porém eu preciso pará-lo para poder ouvir uma explicação plausível, pois tudo aquilo era repentino demais para mim.

-Então Shika, eu acho que o livro que você me emprestou estava por aqui... – Ino entrou repentinamente no apartamento, me afastei imediatamente dele, constrangida. – Ah Testuda, não precisa ficar envergonhada... Se eu soubesse que estava com Sai, nem teria voltado aqui hoje né Shika? -Ino comentou num tom debochado, para me constranger ainda mais.

-Para Ino, não está vendo que Sakura está mais vermelha que um pimentão? – Shikamaru comentou, com um ar entediado.

-Pronto. Achei o que queria Testuda. – Ino disse, ignorando as palavras de Shikamaru e pegou um livro qualquer. – Aproveitem bem porque só voltarei na segunda-feira!

-Mas Ino...

Antes de completar a frase, Ino se direcionou a saída acenando para nós, empurrou o seu namorado de uma forma bruta e fechou a porta do apartamento apressada. Deixando um Sai confuso pela cena que acabou de ocorrer e comigo querendo me enfiar num buraco qualquer para me esconder da vergonha que estava sentindo. Após isso, um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre nós.

-Er... Sai... Você pode me explicar sobre o que aconteceu agora entre nós? – Disse, tentando manter a calma. – Até agora não entendi quais são as suas intenções.

\- Te beijei porque fiquei com vontade. Aliás, só foi um beijo Feiosa, até parece que o mundo vai acabar por causa disso... Não vai me dizer que esse era o seu primeiro beijo? Não é possível!

-E se eu disser que é o fim do mundo sim? Afinal somos amigos e não quero nada de você além de uma boa amizade... –Menti em partes. -Não foi só um beijo, foram dois se você se recorda, e você ultrapassou todas as barreiras agora. E não, para sua infelicidade, esse não foi o meu primeiro beijo.

-Não exagera Sakura... Hoje tem amigos que se beijam, que transam esporadicamente. Acho que você está fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água, afinal eu não sou apaixonado por você ou algo parecido fora amizade. Ou seja, nós somos amigos ainda.

-Eu tenho que discordar Sai. Em minha opinião, duas pessoas se beijam quando elas gostam da outra de uma forma mais especial do que uma amizade...

-Você é daquelas garotinhas românticas né Sakura? – Sai disse, num tom debochado.

-Eu ainda acredito e quero acreditar que o romantismo existe.

-Faremos o seguinte então: Vamos entrar nessa que as pessoas chamam de amizade colorida... Afinal, não temos muito para perder não?

-Sim... – Respondi, sem pensar direito.

-Ah e vamos impor algumas condições: Primeiro: Não podemos cobrar fidelidade do outro; Segundo: Não podemos nos apaixonar um pelo outro, se acontecer isso, a gente senta para conversar e Terceiro: Não reclamar do fato de ter... Digamos a mão boba.

-Mas que tipo de regra é essa?

-Eu só estou pontuando algumas coisas que podem acontecer Feiosa. Não quero apanhar à toa depois.

-Quarto: Se quiser um beijo meu, pare de me chamar de feiosa na frente de todo mundo.

Sai riu diante da minha regra.

-Então quer dizer que se nós estivermos a sós, eu posso te chamar assim?

-Por enquanto ficarei satisfeita se você não me constranger na frente de todos na faculdade.

-Tudo bem então. Tenho outra regra: Não reclamar de onde, quando e como vou te beijar. Fechado?

Hesitei por um momento ao ver a mão dele estendida em minha direção e ao mesmo tempo, pensei que essa era uma boa oportunidade para conquista-lo e passar mais tempo ao lado dele.

-Fechado.

Selamos o acordo num simples aperto de mãos. Será que fiz a escolha certa?

X. x. X.

-Sakura, me trate de contar T-U-D-O! Até os detalhes mais sórdidos... Até onde vocês foram? Finalmente você deixou de ser virgem? Até agora não acredito que você está pegando aquele gostoso do Sai! – Ino mal havia chego em casa e me lotou de perguntas.

-Para Porquinha, assim você me constrange. Não tenho muito que falar, já que não aconteceu nada disso que você está pensando. Foram apenas dois beijinhos. Nada de mais. E se o Shikamaru te ouvir falando assim do Sai, ele não vai gostar nada disso. – Disse, fingindo descaso.

-Beijinhos? Quando eu vi, vocês estavam praticamente se comendo no sofá! Até eu fiquei constrangida de ter te interrompido daquela maneira. Você podia ter me avisado antes que eu nem voltaria pro apartamento naquela noite. E não se preocupe, Shika sabe que só tenho olhos para ele apesar de tudo.

-Ele apareceu aqui de surpresa com Naruto.

-Não acredito! Vocês iam fazer um ménage?

-Ino não como você pode ser pervertida desse jeito! Ele só veio me trazer uns jogos e Sai veio de brinde para variar... Depois Naruto voltou para casa dizendo que tinha uma prova para fazer noutro dia e me deixou sozinha com aquele branquelo.

-Vocês e esses malditos jogos...

Ino ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Tomou um gole do café, fez uma cara pensativa e logo tornou a falar.

-Eu acho que Naruto foi só uma desculpa para o Sai vir te ver.

-Você está insinuando que eles armaram para cima de mim?

-Acho que não chega a ser uma armação, mas Sai agiu sozinho e Naruto só serviu de "distração" involuntariamente para tentar se safar completamente dessa. Afinal quem em sã consciência desconfiaria do Naruto? E ele bobo como é, não percebeu das intenções dele e acabou aceitando a companhia para te entregar esses jogos.

-Acho que ele não seria capaz disso. Porque de todas as vezes que Sai "invadiu" nosso apartamento, ele nunca usou algum artifício ou desculpas para nos visitar. Por que agora seria diferente? Você anda muito criativa, já pensou em escrever um livro?

-Que seja... O que aconteceu para vocês começarem a se pegar no sofá?

-Bem, estávamos jogando uma partida de Call of Duty e de repente ele me beijou. Foi só isso.

-Quanta falta de romantismo! Pensei que Sai fosse um rapaz "das antigas" que fica cheio de floreios para se aproximar da garota e tudo mais... Enfim, vocês são o que agora?

-Ele disse que iríamos ser amigos arco-íris... Algo parecido... Mas para mim, essa de amigos que se beijam de vez em quando não cola...

-Amigos arco-íris? Ah! É amizade colorida Testuda! Nem isso você sabe o que é?

-Deve ser isso mesmo... Mas para mim essa de amizade colorida não passa de um rótulo para duas pessoas que ficam esporadicamente e não querem algo mais sério na vida... Não sei porquinha, acho que isso não vai dar certo...

-Se você aceitou é porque tem algum plano em mente. Qual é?

-Conquistar o Sai e provar para ele que esse tipo de relacionamento só servirá para machucar alguém ou ambas as partes. Você acha que isso é arriscado?

-Depois de ter topado dar uns amassos nele esporadicamente, acho que qualquer ideia é válida. E aproveita para se divertir também Sakura. – Ino me disse, piscando um de seus olhos. – Afinal, o que você tem para perder?

-Eu posso perder a amizade dele, minha estabilidade emocional... Espero que tenha feito a escolha certa.

-Isso só o tempo poderá te responder minha amiga.

Nesse momento meu celular tocou, nos assustando. Atendi imediatamente quando vi que era o Sai que estava ligando.

-Alô?

- _Oi Feiosa. Está muito ocupada nesse natal?_

-Na verdade ia com Ino na casa dos pais dela para comemorar.

- _Não vai voltar para Hokkaido?_

-É muito longe e ainda por cima tenho que trabalhar para poder pagar minha parte do aluguel do mês que vem.

- _Ótimo. Diga para sua amiga que não precisa mais se preocupar com você._

-Posso saber o motivo? – Arqueei uma de minhas sobrancelhas. Estava com um mal pressentimento.

- _Porque você vai passar o Natal comigo Feiosa. Considere isso um belo presente. Passarei no seu apartamento mais ou menos às oito horas. Até lá espero ter algo descente para comer. Agora vou desligando. Cuide-se feiosa._

-Espe... Droga, ele desligou! Aquele desgraçado!

Joguei o celular na cama, irritada. Sai tinha aquela mania chata de jogar a bomba e depois sair andando sem se importar com as consequências ou a confusão que causaria depois. Só queria ver o circo pegando fogo.

-O que houve? – Ino me questionou, preocupada.

-Tenho que cancelar aquele jantar de natal com você e sua família Porquinha. Sai virá para passar o Natal comigo.

-Tudo bem, mas... Testuda, você mal sabe assar um bolo!

Passei as mãos pelo meu rosto frustrada. Aquilo ia ser o começo de um pesadelo.

X. x. X.

Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo e até a próxima!

Com carinho,

Fuyu.


	5. Capítulo 4: Natal

Saudações meus caros!

Espero que apreciem o capítulo e boa leitura!

DISCLAIMER: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

X. x. X.

 _"Minha pessoa amada, você me escutará? Por favor, não ria..._

 _Eu sei que dizer "eu te amo" já é um clichê_

 _Mas essas são as únicas palavras que consigo te dizer_

 _Ei, você achou engraçado e riu de novo, não riu?"_

 _(Ai Uta – GreeeeeN)_

 **Capítulo 4: Natal**

Suspirei ao ver inúmeros livros de receitas nas prateleiras do Book Off*. À minha frente via livros de confeitaria até títulos que chamavam a minha atenção como "Cozinha rápida e prática para receber os amigos" ou "Cozinhando em 15 minutos".

Considerando que o meu repertório de receitas bem-sucedidas eram escassas e mesmo assim muito simples como ovo cozido, miojo, macarronada de panela de pressão, simplesmente não queria fazer feio no jantar que ia preparar para o Sai, por isso achei que a solução era comprar algum livro me pudesse me auxiliar para tentar amenizar o desastre que eu sou na cozinha.

Peguei um livro do Jamie Oliver com o título "5 Ingredientes – Comida Fácil e Rápida", folheei algumas páginas e me desanimei ao ver algumas receitas complexas que com certeza não conseguiria fazer, começando pelos ingredientes, que diabos seria mirtilos?

-Sakura-san?

Olhei em volta assustada. Mas logo abri um sorriso ao ver Hina-chan toda sorridente com um cesto cheio de livros em suas mãos.

-Olá Hinata-chan! Fazendo compras de Natal?

-Estava tentando achar um presente para Sasuke-kun e a Uchiha-san. E você Sakura-san? Parece perdida... Posso ajuda-la?

-Hinata-chan... Cá entre nós? Eu estava pensando no que fazer num jantar de Natal com o Sai... Mas eu mal sei fritar um ovo!

-Calma Sakura-san... Se quiser posso te ajudar... Estou livre depois de passar essa compra. Pode ser?

Sorri aliviada afinal, não podia ter melhor ajuda que Hinata para salvar o desastre que seria o jantar se dependesse só de mim pois a morena é a melhor cozinheira entre as meninas. A abracei, em um gesto de agradecimento.

-Obrigada Hina-chan! Você é um anjo!

-Que isso Sakura-san, eu tenho certeza que se eu tivesse numa situação parecida você me ajudaria... Agora irei para o caixa, você me espera aqui?

-Sim. Pode ir tranquila.

X. x. X.

Algumas horas depois...

-Pronto Sakura-san, agora só esperar dourar o queijo da lasanha. -Hinata me disse e logo em seguida olhou para o seu relógio. – Preciso ir, marquei de me encontrar com Sasuke-kun hoje na casa dos pais dele... Boa sorte com o seu jantar Sakura-san!

-Obrigada! Você salvou a minha pele!

-Precisando de mais dicas na cozinha é só me chamar! – Ela me disse, anotando o seu número de telefone num papel – Feliz Natal e até breve!

Antes de puder responder, Hinata saiu apressada de meu apartamento, me senti um pouco mal por tê-la prendido até àquela hora.

Por outro lado, eu me senti satisfeita ao ver a mesa tão linda e cheio de pratos apetitosos que não seria capaz de fazer sem a ajuda de alguém. Sorri, ao imaginar reação de Sai, afinal ele sabe muito bem que eu não me dou muito bem na cozinha.

Graças à ajuda da Hinata, tenho tempo de sobra para me arrumar. Optei por tomar uma ducha rápida para não deixar queimar a lasanha que está no forno. Logo que saí, desliguei o forno e fui escolher um vestido digno para a ocasião.

Coloquei todos os vestidos que tinha no armário em cima da cama e os analisei um a um. Suspirei ao perceber que não conseguia escolher nenhum deles. Fui eliminando pelo fator "esse eu usei bastante" e no fim, consegui reduzir para dois. A essa altura, estava me perguntando o motivo de Ino não estar aqui para me ajudar a escolher...

No fim, acabei colocando um vestido branco tomara que caia e pus uma sapatilha preta bem confortável, afinal nem sairia de casa, me maquiei o mais rápido que pude, pois já estava perto da hora dele chegar. Quando terminei de fazer um coque frouxo em meu cabelo e ajeitar umas mechas, a campainha tocou, como se ele tivesse adivinhado que tinha terminado de me arrumar naquele instante.

-Olá Feiosa. –Sai me analisou de cima a baixo. – Como te chamar dessa maneira não seria digno, te chamarei de Sakura por hoje.

-Vou considerar isso como um elogio. – Comentei e logo em seguida ele me deu um selinho. – Entre.

Sai deixou o seu casaco em um canto qualquer, se aconchegou no sofá observando cada detalhe do apartamento, como se fosse a primeira vez dele aqui e se espantou quando a mesa que havia preparado para nós na sala de jantar entrou no seu campo de visão.

-Uau Sakura, espero que o gosto esteja tão bom quanto à aparência.

-Não se preocupe, Hinata-chan me ajudou a preparar estes pratos... Você sabe o quanto sou "boa" na cozinha.

-Eu sei. Tão bom quanto Naruto fazendo "papinha" de ramen. Depois eu agradecerei a Hinata por ter tido tanta paciência com você.

-Bem, vamos jantar?

-Claro.

Sai sorriu se levantando do sofá e me seguiu até a sala de jantar. Corri até a cozinha para tirar a lasanha do forno, vi o canto de boca do Sai se curvar para cima ao ver um de seus pratos favoritos* sendo posto à mesa.

-Sakura, você quer me conquistar só pelo o que você fez para mim?

-Uma tentativa Sai por que eu sei que conquistar alguém pelo estômago é uma tarefa impossível para mim.

Começamos a comer em silêncio, apreciando o sabor da comida que graças a Hinata, ficou muito boa. Anotei mentalmente que precisava fazer um curso de culinária com uma certa urgência. Quando enchi a terceira taça de vinho para nós, já estávamos falando sobre Monet, Clarice Lispector, Picasso, da Vinci, Camões e outros artistas e escritores antigos que marcaram gerações.

-Tenho que te agradecer por essa noite Sakura. Se não fosse pela minha ideia brilhante, não teria visto todo o seu esforço para cozinhar algo na cozinha e ficaria sozinho naquele apartamento em pleno natal.

-Obrigada eu, por ter me livrado daquelas típicas perguntas que os pais da Ino me fazem toda vez que eu vou para lá... "Quando você vai arranjar um namorado?" e coisas do gênero.

-Então não foi tão ruim assim, eu fiquei feliz, você não se sentiu aborrecida, sobrevivemos e ainda saímos ganhando. – Sai olhou para o relógio. – Sakura, está ficando tarde... Eu acho que já vou indo.

Sai mal terminou a frase e me puxou para um beijo, estava me sentindo leve demais, não sei se foi a culpa do vinho ou se era mesmo o Sai que causava esse efeito em mim.

-Sakura, por que escolheu esse vestido?

-Porque eu gosto dela. Ficou feio em mim?

-Você ficou bem... Gostosa nesse vestido.

As mãos dele iam descendo pelo tecido macio de meu vestido. Congelei, sem saber como reagir e também por causa da boca dele que insistia em passear pelo meu pescoço. Quando a mão alcançou a barra do vestido e começou a subir, me senti insegura e me afastei logo.

-... É melhor você ir.

-... Tudo bem. – Sai me disse, se recompondo. -Até logo.

Sai me pareceu confuso, mas, respeitou as minhas palavras. Deu-me um beijo na testa de despedida e saiu do apartamento me deixando pensativa e confusa.

X. x. X.

 _Sai's POV._

Não sei como, mas depois de sair do apartamento da Sakura, os meus pés automaticamente me conduziram até a casa do Naruto. Toquei a campainha, pela demora dele pensei que ele ainda estivesse na casa da Tsunade-sama, comemorando o Natal. Quando me preparei para sair de lá, a porta abriu, dando espaço suficiente para eu passar.

-Espero que seja muito importante, pausei o jogo no meio de uma luta muito importante branquelo.

Naruto me disse, um pouco chateado por ter que pausar o vídeo-game e tive que conter o riso com o estado que ele se encontrava. Se Shion o visse daquele jeito, certamente o repreenderia. Com os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal, sem camisa, com a barba por fazer e só de samba-canção, se ele saísse para rua naquele estado, poderia ser confundido com um mendigo facilmente.

-Pensei que estivesse na casa da Tsunade-sama. Mas julgando pelo seu estado, acho que me enganei.

-Estava por lá, mas você sabe que não gosto de tanta formalidade assim – Ele comentou me mostrando o terno que ficara jogado no meio da sala – No fim, antes de me vestir, tive um estalo e percebi que estava tentando derrotar este Boss da forma errada. Não me contive e acabei ficando por aqui antes de me vestir. – Finalizou, pegando o controle do Play3 e retomando o seu jogo.

-Entendi. Ainda bem que não foi a Shion que veio lhe ver.

Naruto ficou em silêncio por instantes, ao ser derrotado novamente pelo Orphan* novamente. Olhou em minha direção, sério e frustrado devido a sua derrota de segundos atrás.

-Nem brinque com isso Sai. E sabia que não podia ser ela, afinal Shion está ocupada organizando os preparativos para o ano-novo no templo. Você ainda não me disse o motivo de estar aqui Sai.

-Bem... Eu beijei a Sakura.

Naruto entrou em estado de choque, pausou novamente o jogo, olhou em meus olhos tentando ver se era alguma brincadeira de mau gosto ou algo do gênero. Quando percebeu que estava falando sério, ele suspirou e me pediu para contar a história toda. Perdi alguns minutos contando todos os detalhes e lhe perguntei o motivo dela ter me afastado há pouco tempo atrás quando estava me despedindo dela.

-Sai seu idiota, Sakura-chan ainda é virgem! Vai com calma. Ela deve ter se assustado com essa situação, não soube como contornar e acabou te "expulsando" do apartamento.

-Ei, como você sabe que a Feiosa ainda é virgem?

-Além de tudo o que eu te falei, a única coisa que você conseguiu repetir é essa frase ridícula? Eu sou amigo de infância dela, e apesar de não parecer, ela me conta tudo o que acontece com ela desde que me entendo por gente e é assim até hoje.

-Tá tudo bem, vou tentar não assustá-la mais.

-Sai... Tenho uma pergunta para você muito importante. Você é meu amigo, mas para mim, a felicidade de Sakura-chan é mais importante que nossa amizade e é por isso que vou te perguntar isso: Você gosta dela?

-Gosto, mas não posso dizer que estou apaixonado, caindo de amores por ela. Mas posso lhe garantir que não farei nada para maogá-la.

-Eu vou confiar em você só porque é meu amigo, mas se você magoar Sakura-chan, eu mesmo me encarrego de te castrar e logo em seguida acabar com a sua vida. Estamos entendidos?

-Entendidos.

-Então tudo bem. Agora você vai ficar aqui até eu derrotar esse cara aqui como uma forma de me compensar essa visita repentina e não aceito um "não" como resposta.

-Naruto, só uma dica. Você não upou nenhum dos personagens, por isso não está conseguindo. O Last Boss desse jogo não é algo tão difícil assim para você ficar morrendo toda hora.

O loiro entrou no menu e era realmente o que havia afirmado a ele, com uma exclamação de surpresa e constrangido, começou a deixar todos os personagens fortes e mudou os equipamentos e armas para poder prosseguir com o jogo.

-Não sei como você conseguiu chegar até aqui nessas condições.

-Sai, isso aqui era um desafio pessoal, não é todo dia que você derrota o ultimo boss no level inicial.

-Para de se fingir de besta. Eu sei que esqueceu de deixar os personagens fortes.

Naruto voltou a se concentrar no jogo, finalmente após duas tentativas (e muito choro) ele conseguiu derrotar Orphan e nós acabamos bebendo algumas cervejas, disputamos algumas partidas de corrida no Need for Speed até cairmos no sono no chão da sala do apartamento dele.

X. x. X.

*Book Off: Uma franquia que existe no Japão. É uma espécie de sebo.

*Lasanha: não tinha ideia do que Sakura poderia fazer e que agradaria o Sai. No fim, acabei pondo uma dos meus pratos prediletos no meio.

*Orphan : Final Boss de Final Fantasy XIII.

Beijos.

Fuyu.


	6. Capítulo 5: Confusões

Saudações meus caros!

Espero que apreciem o capítulo e boa leitura!

DISCLAIMER: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

X. x. X.

 _"Minha pessoa amada, você me escutará? Por favor, não ria..._

 _Eu sei que dizer "eu te amo" já é um clichê_

 _Mas essas são as únicas palavras que consigo te dizer_

 _Ei, você achou engraçado e riu de novo, não riu?"_

 _(Ai Uta – GreeeeeN)_

 **Capítulo 5: Confusão**

-Mãe, não vou poder voltar para casa de novo. Eu vou precisar trabalhar no plantão do hospital.

Essa era a parte mais chata das comemorações do fim de ano, ter que explicar sempre para meus pais que não vou poder voltar para casa. Além de ser muito longe, preciso trabalhar no dia 31 e voltar para Hokkaido assim de última hora estava fora de cogitação.

 _-Mas minha filha, você fez o mesmo ano passado... Com quem vai passar o ano-novo?_

-Não se preocupe mãe, Naruto, Shion e Sai vão vir em casa na virada do ano e de manhã pretendo ver a cerimônia que vai ser realizado no templo da família da Shion. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- _Você promete que virá nos visitar assim que puder?_

-Claro que sim, mãe. -Sorri para tentar tranquilizar minha mãe, mesmo sabendo que ela não podia me ver. - Estou morrendo de saudades, eu te ligo na virada então se cuida, mãe.

 _-Claro Sakura, espero que você se cuide. Eu te amo muito._

-Eu também te amo muito, mãe.

Desliguei o celular após essa frase e me joguei na cama, me afundando entre os travesseiros e edredom. Fechei os olhos, cansada de tanta correria na minha vida. O único consolo que aquele é o mês de férias e só precisava me concentrar em meu estágio no hospital mais conceituado no Japão no quesito tratamento de câncer.

O maior problema eram esses plantões que eu tinha durante as férias e me colocavam em turnos nada convencionais (eles adoravam me colocar para trabalhar de madrugada por exemplo), mas depois de muito insistir para minha orientadora e chefe do hospital (confesso que Tsunade-sama me fez prometer que trabalharia no plantão noturno três dias seguidos), consegui trocar o horário do meu trabalho para o período da manhã para poder comemorar o ano-novo com o pessoal.

Ino havia ido para Konoha junto com Shikamaru para visitar os pais dele, Hinata passaria a virada do ano em Okinawa junto com a sua família e Sasuke-kun, apenas restando Sai, que os familiares viviam em Hong Kong e por este motivo, ele raramente voltava para o seu lar e por fim, Naruto e Shion que morava perto dos seus familiares.

Geralmente ia com Ino para Konoha, afinal não era tão longe de Tokyo e as iguarias que a família Nara, Yamanaka e Akimichi(o amigo de infância de Shikamaru pertence à essa família) eram excepcionais, tinha de tudo mesmo, desde os pratos mais tradicionais japoneses até yakiniku, que é a especialidade dos Akimichi. Mas Naruto insistiu muito em assistir a primeira cerimônia oficial de Shion como sacerdotisa do templo e confesso que até hoje não entendo como os dois mantém um relacionamento, nem sabia que era permitido algo do gênero, tampouco entendo de religião.

Depois de semanas de insistência, acabei cedendo e praticamente fiz um pacto com o "demônio" e eu levei até uma bronca que tinha que avisar com antecedência e quando Tsunade-sama descobriu que ia passar o ano-novo com o neto dela, resolveu deixar para lá e até me disse para aproveitar os dias de folga que ela estava me disponibilizando.

\- . - . - .

Me espreguicei, aliviada por mais um turno finalizado sem grandes problemas. Recolhi as minhas coisas que estavam na mesa, organizei a escrivaninha, limpei a mesa antes de bater meu ponto e tirar o uniforme do hospital para finalmente chegar em casa e tomar um belo banho.

Coloquei roupas bem confortáveis e quentes para poder me proteger do frio. Cachecol, gorro e luvas eram indispensáveis num dia como aquele. Abri meu guarda-chuva para me proteger da neve, que caia lentamente e pintava a paisagem de branco, contrastando com a iluminação. Poucas pessoas se arriscavam a sair de casa num dia como aquele e se eu pudesse, faria o mesmo.

Parei um pouco adiante ao ver uma silhueta conhecida encostada no muro próximo ao hospital, estava distraído mexendo no celular e se encolhendo um pouco para tentar se proteger do frio. Logo sorri ao reconhecer a pessoa que estava ali, aparentemente me esperando. Era Sai.

-Eu achei que você detestava neve. – Comentei, compartilhando o guarda-chuva. – Estava me esperando?

-Eu odeio neve. Me pediram para vir te buscar para fazermos umas compras antes de ir pra sua casa.

-Entendo, por que não me avisaram que estava faltando algumas coisas? Teria comprado antes.

\- Você sabe como é Naruto. – Sai respondeu, levemente irritado com o loiro. – Shion havia pedido para comprar alguns mochis para colocar na sopa e ele simplesmente se esqueceu.

-É a cara dele fazer isso. Vou aproveitar e comprar mexericas então. Montaram o kotatsu na sala?

-Naruto está fazendo isso no exato momento.

Sai segurou o guarda-chuva com a sua mão esquerda e continuamos caminhando até o mercado mais próximo em silêncio. Me permiti distrair um pouco a mente, refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos do ano, sobre essa relação estranha que desenvolvi com o moreno, pressão da família para eu arrumar logo um namorado, vida profissional finalmente deslanchando...

-Sakura. Para onde está indo? Chegamos.

O moreno me segurou gentilmente pelo braço, chamando a minha atenção. Não pude evitar de corar pela situação, afinal estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que nem reparei direito por onde andamos, quanto tempo passamos caminhando em silêncio absoluto (algo que Sai parece não se importar muito) e que tínhamos chegado no nosso objetivo.

-Me desculpe, estava fazendo uma retrospectiva na minha cabeça.

-Pelo jeito parecia mais que estava fazendo uma retrospectiva de todos os meus beijos.

-Seu convencido! - Corei mais ainda, constrangida e lhe dei um tapa em seu ombro. -Não era sobre você. Agora vamos antes que o mercado feche.

-Como você quiser, Feiosa. – Foi a última coisa que Sai me dissera antes de entrar no mercado.

\- . - . - .

-Acho que é isso Sai, não falta mais nada, até compramos o que não devíamos.

-E comprar sakê é algo ruim?

-Não, mas já tem vinho o suficiente em casa.

-Somos japoneses, para que comemorar o ano-novo com vinho? – Sai comentou casualmente, enquanto guardava as compras na sua sacola ecológica.

-Você é de Hong Kong Sai, de japonês não tem nada! – Sorri, enquanto pegava a sacola e saía do balcão.

-Sou japonês de alma.

Essa frase me arrancou uma risada e Sai pegou a sacola de minhas mãos nesse instante, pronto para sair do mercado, quando notou a falta de sua carteira em seu bolso da jaqueta.

-Droga... Deixei a minha carteira no balcão. Me espera um pouco, Sakura.

Suspirei e me sentei num banquinho que havia na parte coberta do mercado completamente cansada. Fechei os olhos um pouco, sentindo o vento gelado acariciar meu rosto e não percebi a aproximação de um homem.

-O que uma garota tão bonita como você está fazendo sozinha num lugar como esse? Você não gostaria de esquentar o seu corpo?

Abri os olhos imediatamente, assustada com a proposta e vi um rapaz mal encarado com uma cicatriz enorme em seu rosto tentando parecer o menos assustador o possível, mas o sorriso dele me dava nojo. Senti meu corpo travar de medo.

-O que garota? Você não fala? Vai ser fácil te arrastar para qualquer lugar... Vamos fazer uma coisa interessante ali, juro que você não vai se arrepender.

Senti uma mão me puxar pelo braço a fim de tentar me tirar daquele lugar e senti muito medo, mas a voz não queria sair, meu corpo não me obedecia direito diante aquela situação. Congelei temendo por minha vida se aquele maníaco conseguisse me arrastar para qualquer lugar que ele bem entendesse.

-Aí grande, não encosta a mão nela. – Sai me segurou pelo braço, me pondo de volta à realidade e irritando o homem.

-Não se intromete ô branquelo, por acaso você é o que dela? Namorado?

-E se for? Qual é o problema?

O homem gargalhou com a afirmação de Sai e me puxou com mais força.

-O problema é que você não pode ficar largando uma mulher tão bonita assim à mercê dos outros. Você não merece tê-la em seus braços, é um desperdício! - Sai se irritou com a frase dele e fechou os punhos automaticamente.

-Sabe o que mais odeio nessa vida depois de chá? Homens que enxergam a mulher como se ela fosse um mero objeto!

Dito isso, Sai acertou um soco certeiro no queixo do homem, que me soltou e cambaleou para trás. Olhou para nós com ódio e sacou uma canivete. Ótimo, a situação acabou de piorar mais.

-Algum problema por aí pessoal? – Todos olharam para o dono da voz e sorri, aliviada. Era Kiba, um de nossos amigos, com seu uniforme de policial e o homem ficara mais branco que a neve.

-Está tudo bem Kiba. Esse homem já está de saída.

-Receio que não, Sai. Ele vai comigo... Você está preso sobre acusação de furto, assassinato e estupro.

Nós arregalamos os olhos com a declaração de nosso amigo enquanto ele calmamente rendia o homem e colocava uma algema.

\- Preciso de reforços, o suspeito Sato Toma foi localizado e está sob minha custódia. – Vocês podem ir, se precisar colher algum depoimento, irei até sua casa.

Sorrimos em agradecimento e aliviados, voltamos para casa com Sai segurando minha mão e tentando me acalmar dizendo palavras gentis e acariciando meu cabelo eventualmente.

 **Continua...**

\- . - . - .

Espero que gostem do capítulo e até a próxima!

Beijos, Fuyu.


End file.
